The Space Between Two Worlds
by Vowell
Summary: Barry Allen, a forensic scientist for CCPD and the Fastest Man Alive. Kara Zor-El, last Daughter of House of El and Supergirl. As the Scarlet Speedster was trying to defeat his worst enemy, he accidentally makes a breach into Supergirl's universe. But was this really a mistake?
1. World’s Finest?

Chapter One; _World's Finest?_ (adapted from the episode literally entitled "World's Finest" but without the use of the question mark at the end. This chapter will have lines that are directly from the live-action tv show.

DISCLAIMER: I have no rights nor do I own any of these characters. Maybe some of them in the future but as for this chapter, I do not have any rights. All rights belong to their respected company known as DC. (not the DC in Washington…..)

* * *

The sun has risen from its long sleep on the other side of the world, as had our superhero Barry Allen. To most people, he's a forensic scientist working at the C.C.P.D. To the whole world, in secret, he's known as the Flash. The fastest man alive. Or so he thought. After a harsh betrayal from his so-called friend from Earth-2, Barry has felt nothing but betrayal when learning that Jay Garrick, was Zoom. His worst enemy to date. Not only was he faster than Barry, but he knows all of their secrets. Even Caitlin, Cisco, Harry, and Barry. He's had enough of this. Now was the time to train. Train to re-earn the title of, "The Fastest Man Alive" because right now, he wasn't feeling it.

"Cisco, I'm going out to train. If anything happens, I'll be there in a flash" Barry said over the comms. Not knowing that Cisco had come into the room.

"Barry, not funny. But Harry and I came up with a way to make you faster."

"Yes, Barry. Most of which I had come up with, which Ramon over here was thinking of names for the device."

"Harry, devices just don't name themselves. It's a long and complicated process."

As the two were arguing, Barry set his mind to something else.

"Ramon, I did all the work just admit it."

"I will not. Who named it? Me. I named it"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah Harry. And what did you do?"

"I calculated for the precautions that would happen to Mr. Allen. How he could handle all that speed. How-"

"Guys! Just tell me what and how" Barry broke the bickering between the two.

"You remember evil Harry's device right?"

"There's only one Harry, Ramon. And of course, he remembers. He's the one who- oh."

"It's ok. I understand what you're trying to say, Harry. Cisco yeah, what about evil Harry, sorry Thawne?"

"Well, I went into his time vault, I know you told me not to but, I think it was good this time I didn't listen to you. Because of, wait for it, he was trying to enhance his speed."

No words were said for a good 2 minutes. Barry had heard Cisco but didn't want to believe him. After all, evil Harry… er, Thawne did try to kill his mother and tried to ruin his whole life. As Barry Allen or the Flash. Everything Barry Allen has done was to protect him and the ones he loved from harm's way. But how was he going to do that if he wasn't fast enough. He would never beat Zoom, and if Thawne had somehow came back due to the weird issues of time travel, how was he going to beat him without someone sacrificing themselves. The fastest man alive needed to slow down. Just for a little bit. At least until now. Cisco had pulled out a metallic object from his back. It had a circle in the middle along with four branches of what seems to be arms of metal coming out in each corner of the circle.

"I call it, the Tachyon Device" the proud tone in Cisco's voice was giving Barry some heavy thoughts. Could this actually be the thing that he uses to defeat Zoom? Could it be his only chance?

"H-h-how does this Tachyon Device work?"

"Well Barry, this well pretty much just juice up your speed force power and make you go even faster than before. Just equip this on your chest in front of the lightning bolt and run."

The first thing that came to Barry's mind was when he could test it.

"So, Cisco, when can I test this device?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Which is why we are going there right now."

* * *

Another bright and sunny day in National City. Not a sign of alien life to be seen. Well, apart from National City's hero, Supergirl who isn't feeling a little super at the moment. Not after the incident that happened with the red kryptonite and her turning on the beloved city she's been protecting for the time she's been in the city. But right now, Kara Danvers was the one who she wanted to be most. After all, she does have a job at CatCo, has amazing friends, and is hopefully looking to be with James Olsen. The guy she's been eyeing from the start. Kara Danvers is the only one she wants to be but there will be a time when Kara Danvers needs to become Supergirl. Even if no one wanted that.

 _At the DEO_

"Has anyone seen Supergirl? She was supposed to report here."

"I haven't seen her J'onn. Maybe she's helping a family set-up and IKEA table or something."

"Winn, I do find your jokes funny but I am most certainly not helping a family set-up an IKEA table. But if it does help me become more likable, I'm willing to do it."

"Well, you better change into Supergirl fast, because we have a human coming in."

"Yeah sure. Who is it?"

"Siobhan."

"W-what? Why?"

"Well, apparently she fell from a two-story building and not even a scratch on her."

Within a blink of an eye, Kara Danvers was now her alter ego, Supergirl. Protector of National City. Loved by; no one. When the Winn brought in Siobhan, she was in complete awe. She had not known her boyfriend was working for a secret agency and knew Supergirl. He was definitely going to get a little something later.

One of the scientists working at the DEO had asked her if she could lie down on the table. Siobhan did so willingly.

"What is she?" Winn asked

"She's definitely not a Fort Rozz escapee." Winn looked at her in confusion. "Trust me, we checked."

"And you don't recognize her from Krypton?" Winn wanted to make sure the women she has been dating wasn't an alien. Not that there was anything wrong with dating aliens but his last one didn't end well and he was just taking precautionary measures.

"I-I mean it was a pretty big place. We all didn't know each other."

"Kara, she fell four stories and there's not a scratch on her. The only person I know that's capable of that is you."

"Well, maybe she should be National City's new hero." she was still stuck on the fact that the city still didn't accept her back as Supergirl. They only saw the bad about her which then erased all the good she ever did.

"Cisco, are we good to go?" Barry told as he was placing the tachyon device on his chest. He could feel the rush of the Speed Force entering his body. It was as if he got a supercharge.

"Yeah Bar. Now you're going to go at insanely high speeds. Don't do anything stupid."

"You know that might happen Cisco. Barry has been known to do something by accident."

"Yeah well this time Caitlin, I'm going to do it right."

"Hey, I better get back to work. Ms. Grant's going to be waiting for me."

As Kara was "making her way downtown walking fast" she stopped by to pick up Cat Grant's coffee. Her boss and all-time media queen. She went up the elevators and gave the coffee and went straight to work. Just as she was leaving Cat's office after a quick pep talk about one James Olsen, Siobhan showed up. But it wasn't Siobhan. It was as if she was completely possessed.

"Hey, hey, Siobhan, if Cat sees you, she's going to call security."

"Ker-rah, call security. I haven't seen eyes that crazy since I had fondue with Ramona Singer."

"Siobhan, I'm sorry but you can't be here."

"You ruined me, Kara Danvers." she emitted a sound wave that blew Kara back on out of the building. Unfortunately, the window lead straight to outside. Meaning she was falling from CatCo.

* * *

"Barry. You ready?" Cisco asked. He seemed to be more excited to see his little toy, sorry, tachyon device at work.

"All good to go."

"3. 2. 1. Go!"

Even before Caitlin could finish her sentence, Barry was taking off. Very fast.

"Cisco, I'm going to run faster! I know I can." Barry called in. Then a breach appeared in front of him and with that, he was on the streets of a bright city and heard a high-pitched scream following with a woman falling from a tall building named "CatCo".

* * *

As Kara was falling from the building, she knew she would survive this, she survived much worse, but what would the other people think, seeing a woman fall off a building and surviving it. The only person who's capable of doing that is well, Supergirl. And Kara Danvers is Supergirl.

She wanted to fly off but suddenly felt hands grab her and in just a _flash_ she was 5 miles outside of the city.

"You're on fire" Barry tried to stop it but it was over Kara's chest and with the incident with Felicity, he didn't want it to happen again. "I… Nope. I'm… You don't seem to be bothered by the fact that you're on fire."

"I didn't need you to save me." She was still patting herself down to keep the flames cooled down wondering where in National City she was. Or better yet, who this masked man is.

He chuckled lightly telling her that she fell from a skyscraper and if he hadn't been there, she would've gone _SPLAT_.

"I need to get back to the city." And with that, she took off her clothes midair and turned into Supergirl flying off towards the city.

"What the what? That's a new one… I thought I was the impossible." knowing Barry, he followed her quickly under in a streak of lightning, she immediately saw and flew down to meet up with

the Scarlet Speedster.

"How did you do that?" Barry asked, not seeing her in the meta-human database anywhere back in Central City.

"I'm Supergirl." She sounded proud about that when really she wasn't.

"You're who now?" He never heard of a super-girl. Nor had he ever seen her on his Earth. Never heard of a National City.

"Sorry, I'm a little… disoriented from the scream…. So wait, how did you do that?"

"Well I… you fell out of a window and I caught you and ran you all the way out here. Which I did not mean to do but I've been working on my speed and guess I'm faster than I thought."

Kara looked at him in disbelief. She thought that only her and her cousin, Superman, were the only ones who could go that fast.

"W-w-who are you?"

"I'm the Flash."

"T-the who now?"

"I'm the… wait do you not know who I am?"

Supergirl shook her head, "Should I?"

"What about the Green Arrow?"

She saw no arrows that were green.

"Black Canary?"

She never saw a black canary before.

"Firestorm? Atom? Zoom?"

She still had no idea what he was talking about. "Sorry."

"Well, not as sorry as I am." He lifted up his mask revealing his identity. "My name is Barry Allen,

I'm the Fastest Man Alive or well was. Also, I think I'm on the wrong Earth. I'm gonna need your help."

Barry followed Kara into her apartment, which he still thinks wasn't ok seeing as it was just their first time meeting each other, but the two got changed into casual-wear at superspeed. Not knowing she could she Barry change at superspeed she had a little redness on her face. I wonder why.

After departing from the depressing damp apartment, they went towards Kara's "secret" headquarters directly in the building known as CatCo.

Barry went straight to work at the sight of a computer.

"So what do you mean, you're from another earth?" she had asked but Barry didn't seem to be paying the least bit of attention. In her mind, she was a little bothered about that but she let it slide. She asked again but in a different form. "What, how many other earths are there other than this one?"

Barry like himself didn't recognize when a beautiful lady was talking to him. Damn it barry.

"You know we're Earth." Kara let out a little chuckle despite the fact that she's been ignored. Three times. Including this one.

"I don't understand. What… You guys have a Central City but no Cisco Ramon, no Harrison Wells, no Caitlin Snow. Nobody who's going to get me back home."

Kara was worried after hearing the last name. Caitlin Snow. She had no idea why but she had this gut feeling. And besides, didn't Barry say he needed HER help, so why is he saying "no one to help me back home?" when clearly he asked for Kara's help. "Well, I mean I can help. You did ask me right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah right."

The door opened and two men appeared. One was a tall black man with a muscular looking body. He had a look that said, "stay off my woman" and another man who was the complete opposite. Short, white, and didn't look like he went out much.

"Hey, are you alright?" the short "average" sized man ask

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What happened to Siobhan?" she replied while Barry was still waiting for an introduction, but to be completely honest, he deserved it. After ignoring three of Kara's attempt to ask him a question and completely forgetting the fact that he asked for her help and saying "no one to help me get home." What a dick.

"Oh, well, after she went all Mariah Carey on you, she just split."

"Finally after hearing something both Earths have in common besides being able to speak English and a decent society of humans, Barry spoke. "Oh, so we both have Mariah Carey. That's…. Something."

" Uh. Who are you?" the tall black man asked.

"Oh, Barry Allen." his voice had a little quiver in them but no one could hear it. Right?

"James Olsen."

"And this is Winn," Kara informed. "Uh, you guys…." she chuckled a little bit "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this. Well, I do know how to tell you, I just.."

Barry knew someone who would ramble and ramble and after a look at Kara, he noticed they had some similarities. One, they were both blonde and beautiful. Two, they spoke in a manner that was quite the same.

James cleared his throat.

"Right sorry. Barry is from…. Another universe."

Both males jaw dropped looking speechless. After maybe about a good 6 seconds, Winn spoke.

"Uhh. Cool. Woah! Woah! So the, uh the theory of the multiverse, that's true?"

"True. Yep. Big time." Barry answered with delight in finding someone who was a nerd like him.

"I still can't believe it. And I'm from another planet."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, she's an alien."

"You're an alien? So wait, do you guys have like, like other aliens on this Earth?"

"Wait, wait a minute. What do you mean this earth?" James Olsen still confused at this man who claims to be from another Earth in this "multiverse"

Barry found a whiteboard along with a marker and began to explain to the group. "Uh… Ah, hold on" As he drew circles on the whiteboard, he explained which earth form they would be.

"All right, so, imagine there are multiple versions of earth. One where the Nazi's won WWII. One where Kennedy was never assassinated."

"Oh yeah, one where all of us are evil," Winn said while raising his hands. What a coincidence.

"Yeah been there, it sucks. So all of these earth occupy the same place in space but they vibrate at a different frequency so they can't see one another."

Winn jumping in on the scientific explanations as this was his go-to things to do, "Yeah but it's like if you can go fast enough, then it's possible to open, like, a breach, and then travel between two worlds."

Barry nodding in agreement at the terms that Winn had used. It was as if he read Barry's mind.

"Wait, Winn, you're not an alien right? Like you can't read my mind right?"

"Uhm I don't think so… I just happen to know words."

Olsen was still in disbelief and wanted to know more. "But how can you go that fast." He didn't want to sound dumb because he was the only person asking questions and it was kind of weird.

"Well." he let out a slight chuckle "Uhm…" he raced out of the room with a streak of lightning behind him and came back and brought vanilla ice cream for everyone.

"Yes!" Kara let out a little scream. She had been quiet all the time Barry had explained this multiverse thing not wanting to mistake anything if she ever said anything. Licking her ice cream Barry had explained how he got his powers.

"Yeah, so, um, I was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded. And I became a…. Superhero."

"Haha." Kara somehow found this amusing.

"S-s-so you're a superhero too?" Olsen asked

"Mmm-hmm," Barry replied in **glee** (see what I did there?)

That's cool I guess." Olsen was feeling not like himself and just sat on the still covered in it's plastic wrapping couch and let out a loud noise. Kara looked to see what was up but turned her attention on Barry again.

"Okay. So, you can just like, pop back and forth between universes?" Winn asked. The man wanted to know everything about this multiverse.

"Uhm no...Hehe, this happened by accident. I have traveled back through time by accident."

"That's cool." Winn interrupted the man.

"I've never jumped parallel dimensions without meaning to. So until I can figure this out, I'm stuck here."

"Well, don't worry. Don't worry at all because at all because we're gonna help you." Kara said placing a hand on Barry's shoulder and let a little strength into it causing Barry to flinch

"Sorry."

"Um, it's okay. But first thing first, food. I have to consume about 10,000 calories a day." Barry trying not to sound the least bit embarrassed but he couldn't help it. It was his powers that gave him this hunger. Either way, a big appetite is still something to be embarrassed about.

"Oh yeah. You definitely met the right girl. Luckily for you, she has to consume about the same amount of calories a day too." he gave Barry a little direction with his finger pointing towards Kara.

"Wait, Kara? But how does she consume about 10,000 calories a day and still stay in shape? I mean I run. Very fast."

Trying so hard not to blush, "I fly. A lot. But you like donuts?" she had a smirk mixed with a grin on her face which Barry didn't know was possible but hey, he's the impossible.

"Pfft… who doesn't like donuts?"

"I know a place." She said nodding her head.

"Aight, cool. Well, nice meeting you guys." Barry grabbed his jacket and held the door for the lady. "Lead the way."

As the two left Winn and James a little conversation of their own. Involving a particular look at Kara from James and him saying he has no idea what Winn is talking about.

"Jealousy, thy name is Olsen."

"Barry, I have just one more thing to do and we can…"

"Oh Keh-ra, you're alive." Cat- er. Ms. Grant stated.

"Ms. Grant, you're not going to believe this but, I was saved."

"Keh-ra, stop stating the obvious. You're in the middle of breaking news and I want you to act like it. And yes, yes, another one of my ex-employees went all revengey. But... There's a new superhero in National City. This is huge. Direct competition for Supergirl."

"He doesn't have to be competition." Kara insisted trying to keep Ms. Grant from getting any ideas with Supergirl and the Flash being competitors for National City.

"Would you prefer sidekick then?" she asked but it wasn't Kara answering this time. It was Barry.

"No, not a sidekick. More like an equal. Or an ally. Even a partner, maybe." He looked at Kara with her head in her hands and then at Ms. Grant. "Speaking was the wrong choice, I see that now."

"Who is he?" she asked.

Olsen and Winn walked in at the same time and all three of them told Cat that Barry was their cousin.

"Uhm no. Barry Allen. I'm no one's cousin. We're just really good friends it seems like we're family sometimes." the four laugh nervously in front of Ms. Grant. Just standing completely still for the most part. Barry looking around the office, Kara fidgeting with her glasses, and Olsen and Winn were having a chat but without words.

"All four of you standing there doing nothing, you look like the attractive yet non-threatening, racially diverse cast of a CW show." Ms. Grant implied. "Now, I have to name this hero. I was thinking of the Woosh, or the Red Streak, or the Blur."

Barry is so arrogant, "How about the Flash? I'm just saying, that sounds like a pretty cool superhero name right?"

Winn, Kara, and Olsen did not want anything to do with this so they just stood there.

'The Flash? Sounds like a hero whose only superpower is jumping out of an ally in a trench coat. No, I want mystery, I want intrigue, I want the Blur." Not having anymore will Barry gave up on trying to convince Cat. "Boys be gone, girl stay."

The boys did as they were told. None of them wanted to get on Cat's bad side.

"It's very clear that James is not happy seeing you with another man."

Kara couldn't believe what Ms. Grant was telling her. Kara…. In love with Barry. She thought it was crazy. But was it? She let out a little laugh, "I'm not with another man….. Wait really?"

"Lighthouse. Keep it up" Cat said in a sing-song voice. Kara smiled and head back so she and Barry could go grab those donuts she had promised him.

Kara had called Barry from having a talk with Winn and Olsen. Still seeing that Olsen was not happy with her "being with" Barry.

The elevator dinged to the floor both Barry and Kara were on and they both went in. He reached for the button to the first floor but it was out of doing it so much that Kara went for the button as well. She blushed a little at the touch of Barry Allen's hand. She had not known why. She obviously loved James but what was she feeling with Barry.

"Uh, Kara? You, you can let go now." Barry said holding in his breath with the strength of Kara's hand crushing his even after the moment had passed.

"Huh?" Not knowing she was literally crushing a man's hand with hers she yanked her hand away from his. "Oh. My. God. I'm so so sorry. I was thinking about something and I lost my thought. That happens when I'm thinking about something- nevermind. Are you going to be okay?"

"Well, what would the Fastest Man alive be without the power to heal super quickly? I can already feel my bones taking their shape. And hey look, it's completely fine. I get crushed almost every day. This one time, my spine broke but look I'm still here. And this was thanks to my friends, Cisco, Harry, and Caitlin." There was that name again, Caitlin. It sounded so familiar to Kara but she didn't have to worry. If they helped Barry get his body she must've known they were doing as his friend.

"Well, to make it up to you Mr. I'm so fast I can hop through dimensions, I suppose I can pay for the donuts?"

"Really… You… Pay for our donuts. Worth around 20,000 calories for the both of us. Isn't that a lot? Here let me spare so-"

His words were cut off short when Kara slapped him. But without the, you know, superhuman strength.

"What the hell Kara? Why'd you do that?"

"You talk too much if I say I'm paying, I'm paying. Just accept it. I bet you don't even have a wallet."

'Actually Ms. I can slap Barry anytime I want, I do have a wallet." Kara sent out a little chuckle

"But where did you put it in your suit?"

"Cisco invented a small pocket in which I can put any small thing like evidence or my phone, or in this case my wallet. You never know when a Big Belly Burger order is going to be given by your teammates and I can't just take the food without paying. It's not right. You could say I would get it in a _flash._ " Kara did not laugh the horrible pun Barry made.

She was certainly having a great time with Barry. Even if they were still in the elevator. It was surprisingly a long elevator ride. Something was wrong.

 _ **BOOM**_

The two heard the loud noise and were stuck. But unlucky for them, someone had hoped in the elevator on their way down so they couldn't use their powers. They were stuck until they had some help.

"Kara… we're stuck in this elevator with another person… we can't help her because we need to keep our identities a secret. Can you call James or Winn for help? Well anyone but I know them the most."

"Ok, one Barry. I know that we're stuck in an elevator. Two, cell-phones don't work in during an elevator breakdown for emergency reasons in CatCo. Don't ask me why. And third-"

"Can you two lovebirds keep it down? I'm trying to call for help on the elevator service system" the woman told them. They were caught by surprise.

"Uhm, Kara and I aren't dating. We just met each other. What gives you the idea that we are?"

"You really want to know? For one, since I first came in this elevator she can't take her eyes off of you, you as well, she's moved towards you ever since, and three you keep talking to each other constantly. Need anymore reasons?"

"No, we're good. And Barry and I aren't dating. I'm, I'm-"

"You're what?" the woman was a nasty one.

"I have my eyes on someone else." Deep in Kara's mind, this was true but just the thought of her and Barry caused an explosion in her mind. The kind that is good for the brain.

Of course, Barry heard this and was somewhat disappointed. He didn't know why.

Hi, I'm not important but I can see you reading this….. Just so you know, Barry Allen and Kara Zor-El are so clueless. It just makes me want to gag. Why can't they understand that they are perfect for each other? Hmmm, maybe I can get my friend to talk some sense into Mr. Allen when he tries to go back to his earth…. Yes, I will do just that. Thanks for the idea, my human-like friend. Happy Reading!

All of a sudden the power came back to the elevator was back-up and running again. Weird.

"Finally I can get away from you two. Being stuck here with the both of you wasn't on my bucket list. Sorry not sorry"

The elevator went into a halt and then opened it's doors to let the poor woman out, leaving Barry and Kara to be, once again alone in the elevator to dwell in their own thoughts. Kara was definitely thinking about Barry and Barry was thinking about, something else. Someone else. Maybe it was Kara. Maybe it wasn't. Only he knows.

"So, um, Kara. What you said earlier. Is it James?"

"What about James?

The elevator had not gotten far since their departure from Ms. Grant's office. Only about 6 stories down and 14 more to go, this was the second time Kara and Barry had more alone time in the elevator.

"Well, you said you had feelings for another guy right? Is that person James? Actually, nevermind that. Look at me, asking you about your own personal life when we just got stuck in an elevator with a random stranger."

She let out a very whispered laugh. So quiet that the elevator went silent for a long time. This was the longest the two had gone without talking to each other. From the 14th floor, all the way to the 7th floor was complete silence. It was a long ride. Luckily no one wanted to use the elevator so it was just the two of them.

"Barry. Before you said if I had liked James. Well, he's a great guy and I do like him,"

"Why do I hear a but coming along?"

"But, I don't know. Something has been off about how I feel around him. Like something changed my life completely. Before, I would become this shy nervous girl and hide my feelings away. But now, I don't feel anything anymore around him. I feel them around someone else."

"Heh, I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Oh yeah, big time. You see, when I was 10 my mom was murdered right in front of my eyes."

"Oh Barry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." what she didn't know was that Kara had a tear rolling down the side of her cheek.

"It's ok, there's no way you could've known. Unless you were there," he said wiping away the tear from her cheek making her heart flutter. "You see, everyone thought it was my dad, which then caused him to go to jail but it really wasn't him. There was, what I described it when I was younger, a lightning storm in my house. Two speedsters. I guess you can say two Flashes. One of them was me. From the future. The other one was Eobard Thawne. The Reverse-Flash. Apparently, he went back in time to try and kill me but he kills me, he can't get back. So instead he killed my mom."

"That's really sad. I'm sorry again."

"Stop apologizing. It's ok. Later my best friend's dad took me in as his son. His name was Joe West and his daughter Iris West. Haha, I remember it like it was yesterday. Anyways, after spending time with Joe and Iris, I began to develop more than just friends feelings for Iris. I had loved her when I was just moving in and getting used to the family…"

"I hear a but coming Bar."

"Yeah. But everything changed not too long ago. She changed. I changed more. I started pushing her away. Not because I wanted to protect her like I used to. Don't get me wrong, I will still protect my friends and family but after realizing that she's been treating me like a brother, I soon learned I had to do the same with her. But as a sister. I needed to become the brother she never had."

"Well, you didn't have to Barry. You still love her, right? And she probably still loves you. Brother or not. I learned, when you have a chance, you go for it. Otherwise, it might not come back."

"I don't know Kara I mean I-"

The elevator halted to a stop. They had reached the first floor and Kara stepped out.

"Even with super speed, you're still a second too late Barry Allen," she said smiling and motioning Barry to follow her

"Then how about a race later Kara Danvers? Flash vs Supergirl who's faster."

"You're on Scarlet Speedster."

"You're going to eat my dust Girl of Steel."

The two laughed in the lobby with people staring at them.

"Come on Mr. Allen, donuts await our hungry stomach." It was as if she had timed that perfectly to the sound of a growl. Kara was on high alert but Barry didn't seem worried. "What was that? Alien? Meta? A meta alien? Wait are those possible?"

"Kara? I think it's your stomach."

"Woah, I've never been this hungry. Is this what it's going to sound like everytime I get this hungry? I don't like it. Come on! Come on!" she didn't give Barry time to answer because she knew if she did, she would be even more hungry.

Kara dragged Barry along the sidewalk and saw glances from a few people. Some people giggling, others taking their phones out and taking either pictures or videos.

"Barry do you know why people are looking at us like that?"

"I have a few reasons." Kara turned back to see Barry with his butt on the pavement of the sidewalk getting dragged by her hands. "Oh Rao, I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you were getting dragged. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she blushed too red she had to turn away from him.

"Honestly I don't know. The fact of not having to use my feet to go somewhere is actually pretty relaxing. I would love to have the ability of flight. Not having to use ur legs when in the air. The joy of seeing all the little things below you."

Barry stood back up and turned to the citizens.

"Sorry folks, the show's over. Come again tomorrow. Who knows, maybe she will grab me by the ear."

The crowd gave out an applause followed by laughter and they continued to move along to their lives.

"That was impressive Barry Allen. But let's see what you can do handling me in a donut eating race. Winner gets extra donuts."

"Ohohoho, you're on."

Kara put out her hands and linked them with Barry's arms.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Super friends."

Kara put her head on Barry's shoulder and they went happily towards the donut shop ignoring everyone who was looking at them. Barry eventually put his head on to hers. Then the arm locks turned into hand holding. By the time they got to the store, they were feeling different from before they started the journey to get donuts. They felt like more than friends. Whether they know it or not.

 **Whooooooooo! I did it, guys! I've been really procrastinating with the first chapter of the series. I have little experience in writing in romance. I've read some fanfics about these two and I've learned from them and I kind of know what to do. Anyways, I uploaded something I didn't know was against the rules so I'm putting it in here as part of the author's note.**

 **One: My Pokemon series will be ending. I've never found a way to implement everything I want to be all in one storyline. It was just too much. I really hope you can understand.**

 **Two: The cover art for this story was made by someone else and then I added some extra touches like lower the lightness and turning up the saturation in photoshop. I just want to thank the creator for making such an amazing piece of work. Just know that your work is being appreciated by everyone who reads this story.**

 **Remember, if you liked it, like and follow the story. If you loved it like and follow both the story and ME to get updates on when new chapters come or new stories.**

 **I needed just 24 more words to hit that 6k word mark. Don't worry about other chapters, I will try and get to 10k words.**

 **Twitter: ZexoOfficial for more updates**

 **~Zexo**


	2. Power Surge

So some of the lines of dialect are from the episode "World's Finest" again. But anyways, enjoy chapter two entitled, Power Surge.

DISCLAIMER: I have no rights nor do I own any of these characters. Maybe some of them in the future but as for this chapter, I do not have any rights. All rights belong to their respected company known as DC. (not the DC in Washington…..)

* * *

It's only been a few minutes after a mysterious man arrived from a breach and saved Kara from a skyscraper. Although she didn't need help, she was elated after seeing another superhero to help her troubles. Even if he was going to be going back to his earth soon and leaving her's. Meaning she probably won't see him for a long time. Unless. No, it couldn't possibly happen.

"Kara, you ok?" Barry asked. The two were still in the donut store eating till their stomachs were half-way full. They had agreed, if Barry finished 15 donuts before Kara, they would get pizza after, if not they would continue eating donuts.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. I actually wanted to eat more donuts but pizza it is." somehow someway, she actually wanted some pizza. Hmm, wonder why.

"I mean, if you want more donuts, we can eat more donuts. I really don't mind. And besides, I don't really think you're full. Judging from your eyes still eyeing the donuts, and your tone of voice, you really want donuts."

"How did you…. How did you do that?" she was just the slightest of impressed she could get at that moment.

"As it happens, catching bad guys is both my night and day job. I'm a CSI at the CCPD." smirking towards her as he said it with the highest confidence he had ever gotten.

"I did not know that. You have got to tell me more about your life back in your earth," she said eager to learn everything about the one known as Barry Allen.

"Well, maybe I can tell you over some pizza. And hey, maybe Winn and James want some too. Come on let's go."

"Alright." She really wasn't up to James and Winn coming in and eating pizza with just the two. Kara wanted this to be a special moment. Just the two of them. Alone. Just the two of them, in her apartment watching movies and becoming the greatest of friends. Maybe even more.

After donuts, the two went up to Kara's apartment and ordered pizza. Barry insisted he superspeed his way to get the pizza but Kara said it was worth the wait. Besides, they wanted to get to know each other even more than they already do during the wait for the pizza.

"So, tell me how did you get to Earth?" Barry asked.

"Well, when I was younger, my planet was dying. Krypton. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin, Kal-El or Superman, but my pod got knocked off course and into the Phantom Zone. It's basically a place where time doesn't move at all. Then an alien prison designed by my mother got activated and pushed me and it along to Earth. I lived with my adoptive family Alex Danvers and my mom and dad. So I hid my powers until recently when an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people, I'm an assistant at CatCo Worldwide Media. But secretly I work with my adoptive sister for the DEO to protect my city from alien life and anyone else that means to cause harm. I am now known as, Supergirl." she had a slight crack in her voice threatening her will to hold back tears. "I-I'm sorry. It's just, every time I get a thought of my home planet, I get a vision of my parents and my home planet. In pieces and me, the only Kryptonian left." she let out a little sniffle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kara. I didn't know. I wish there were some way I could help you. Maybe I can-"

"No, Barry it's okay. I'm alright, I swear. You don't, you don't have to get anything. It's ok." her tone of voice changed and she wiped away her tear from the side of her face.

"Well, if it's any reassurance, I feel the same way. Everytime I think about my dad or what happened to me that night, I get a little sad too. But the way I deal with it is to eat pizza, with my new super friend and watch musicals."

"Speaking of pizza," Kara said as the doorbell rang

"Pizza delivery for Ms. Kara Danvers and Mr. Barry Allen?" the man said behind the door.

"How did you-"

"I have x-ray vision so I saw through the door. But these glasses are lined with lead, the only substance in which I can't see through," she explained

'Wow, that's cool. So I guess I'm paying for this?" Barry said while paying the driver and giving him a tip.

He grabbed the 5 boxes and closed the door behind him to lay them on the kitchen island in Kara's apartment. Unfortunately, they didn't have anything to drink with the pizzas, and they both knew, you can't have a pizza "party" without drinks. Can't you?

"I'll go get the drinks. Can you set up the pizza?" she asked

"Yeah, sure. I mean it would've been faster if I got the drinks but ok." he shrugged and in a blink of an eye, the pizza boxes were on the living room table, wine glasses for two and the t.v already set for a movie.

"Whatever Barry. I'm gonna go now. Don't do anything until I get back. I'm watching. Especially since I have x-ray vision."

"Yeah yeah. Just go."

Unlike Barry, Kara actually took the time to walk all the way to the store and back which entirely made Barry hungry. He ate a whole pizza box but bought another one and placed it down right as Kara came in. Talk about perfect timing.

"One of the pizza boxes are on the counter and when I left, that wasn't there. I thought I said don't do anything."

"Yeah well, I got hungry and you took long."

"It was only 5 minutes. You couldn't even go five minutes without doing anything."

"I know what will cheer you up." he smiled and turned on the tv.

"You're a sneaky one, Barry Allen."

"That's the way I roll. But seriously, after this let's go somewhere else."

"I have just the place."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Do care to tell."

"It's a secret."

"Ok. Let's just enjoy the pizza."

"You bet. Can't wait to chow this down."

The both of them had enjoyed their pizza and a movie along with it. Kara had gotten changed into her Supergirl costume and told Barry to get into his costume. On their way towards the organization that's been helping Kara as her time as Supergirl, she got a call. A call that threatened not only her but Cat Grant as well. It was Leslie Willis, a.k.a Livewire.

Barry zipped around in his red suit all throughout the headquarters and later joined Kara in the main area.

"Yo, this place is amazing." he took a look around it and saw a spaceship, "Is that a spaceship?

"Yeah, that's actually my spaceship," she said as she pointed towards the Kryptonian spaceship.

"I love this Earth. Hey Winn, can I get a picture with this bad boy?"

"Oh yeah sure." e got a disproving look from Kara and quickly changed his mind. "That's probably not a good idea dude."

"Alright…" he replied.

"Agreed." a woman with short hair in a black uniform came out with men pointing guns towards the speedster's direction. All focus was on him. "Who is this masked man? Alien?"

"Metahuman," he said hoping not to get shot. He could easily outrun bullets but didn't want to embarrass them.

"Well, we have a protocol for visitors at the DEO, Supergirl." the woman said.

"Guys, it's fine. He's here to help us find Livewire."

"We do need all the help we can get. So, what do I call you? Speedy?"

Barry chuckled lightly but answered her. "Barry Allen."

"Lucy Lane." she replied, "I hope you're bringing more to the table than just quick reflexes."

"As it so happens, catching criminals is both his night and day job. He told me."

"Kara, I was going to say that. Whatever, I'm a CSI. By the way, do you guys have a crime lab here?"

"Yeah. My sister's lab's right over there."

"I forgot to ask Kara, but where is she at?"

"I wish I knew."

Kara showed him the way to her sister's lab to try and see if they could find Livewire. James walked into the DEO finding the two of them laughing.

"I just came by to see if I could help. But it looks like they got it covered so…"

Lucy stopped him from continuing and grabbed his arm. "Piece of advice, if you're holding back with her because of me, don't. You had it right when you left Metropolis. It wasn't Superman, it was us just not fitting. And I realize now that I tried to force things by moving here. And the truth is, we were never gonna work, were we?"

Before James could answer, Kara came down to tell them that they had found Livewire.

"That's great news," he said.

"Actually, it was Barry."

"Of course it was." a hint of jealousy was in his voice but Kara chose to ignore it after what Cat Grant said to her. About a "lighthouse" technique.

"Livewire's ability to absorb the electrical energy in the air surrounding her gave me an idea. So I wrote an algorithm to monitor variations in meter usage around the city, and it all leads to that warehouse. I see bad guys love their abandoned warehouses on your Earth, too, huh?"

"I'll authorize a drop team," Lucy told them

"No. No, no. She's too dangerous. Let's go." she looked at Barry knowing this was a job for the both of them. She didn't need to threaten anyone else's lives.

"All right, yeah/ What's the plan?' he asked.

"Catch the bad girl, bring her back here so she can't hurt anyone. 85% chance of punching."

"Okay. That I get. But like, what's the plan? Maybe we can overload her somehow." knowing that worked with the meta who had similar powers as Livewire on Barry's life.

"Yeah, what about the Industrial Capacitor you were gonna trap her in last time?"

"No, no. It went busto."

"Well, Dynamic Duo will build you a new one."

"No. If we wait, we lose her. If we lose her, God knows what kind of damage she could do, or who she could hurt. I defeated her once before. I can do it again. With your help of course." directing that last sentence towards Barry.

"I'm right behind you."

And the two took off.

"Have I told you how much I like that guy?" Winn said to James making him want to puke his lunch out.

Kara landed in the empty looking warehouse scanning around with her x-ray vision.

"For the record, I got here first," she said jokingly

"Yeah, for the record, I went around the block to check the perimeter. So, technically, I let you get here first."

They both chuckled a little and then got serious.

"You sure this is the right place?" she asked

"Hope so.'

All of a sudden, the lights were flickering, blue sparks erupting from lamps and electricity crackling down on the floor to reveal Leslie Willis. Livewire.

"Long time, cape and skirt," Livewire said. A sense of trouble was filling into Kara's mind. Something was not right. "Didn't think you could fight me solo, so you brought a date? How sweet."

"I got this." putting his hand in front of Kara and circling Livewire. Electricity built up in the air. Tiny jolts of lightning came loose out of Barry's trail behind him. He stopped for a second then sent all of the electricity he built up all through his body and out of his arm. Pointed straight at Livewire. Too bad she was living electricity and could absorb the charge. "Uh-oh."

She laughed and sent that lightning right back at him. "Thanks for the charge."

"Flash!" Supergirl screamed out. Before she could help him out, a high-pitched ringing went into her ears. She fell straight on the floor covering her ears. But instead, when she took her hands out, they were bleeding.

"I brought a friend, too. Meet Silver Banshee."

"All my life, I thought I was cursed. But now I see I was cursed for the better." but it was Siobhan. Winn's girlfriend.

Luckily, Kara got up and tried to defend herself and Barry. Not wanting to risk his life, she used her frost breath.

"We're not gonna win this today." the Flash told her.

The two took off. Supergirl in the skies, the Flash on foot.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?' Iris asked the long-haired man.

"I mean. I don't know where Barry Allen went. It's like he just poofed."

'Really Cisco. Barry just so happened to go poof. Find him." she told him with a stern tone.

"Alright. I'll try my best."

"Try harder," she replied

* * *

A few moments later, they were back in regular clothes and on the balcony at CatCo. Looking at the city view at the height of the tower.

"Hey."

"How are you doing?"

"Well, aside from my eardrums ringing like church bells, I'm okay," she told him wearing a somewhat fake smile.

"You sure? You don't seem okay."

"I'm sorry I made you rush in on Livewire without a plan. I didn't know she was gonna have a cohort."

"That's the thing about being a superhero. You have to somehow be prepared for the unexpected," he said trying to make her feel better.

"Something happened to me a few weeks ago. I was exposed to this, this substance. And it made me do a lot of horrible things. Things I'm not proud of. And I just don't know anymore."

"That's rough." Barry had an experience like this with Roy Bivolo. It made him do things he wasn't proud of. To his friends. Family. To the city and it's civilians.

"And when I was helping people as Supergirl I was… I was so happy. And now that the people don't want me to help them, I feel lost. And I'm in such a hurry to prove myself again, I'm making stupid mistakes. Like today."

"This is gonna ironic coming from me, but you need to slow down. Just keep doing your good work. Don't worry about the rest. The public will forgive you, I promise."

"How you can be so sure?" she was in desperate need to gain the public's trust again. She didn't know what she would do without it.

"Cus the same thing happened to me."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"So what finally fixed things?"

"Time."

She chuckled a little bit which Barry was trying to do.

"When you're used to fixing things with brute strength, or in my case amazing speed, it's hard to accept that there are things out of our control. It's humbling right?"

"Yeah." she knew deep down that this was the talks she missed with her sister. To tell her what she should do better. What she could do to become a better Supergirl.

"And believe me, when you stop trying to force the solution, it'll happen on it's own."

"Yeah, and Barry, I'm sorry that you got locked out of your world."

"It's ok, but I'm glad I'm here," he said with a big smile

"Me too." she finished placing a head on his shoulder.

"We should get back to the DEO, find out where Livewire and Silver Banshee are going to attack next."

"Yeah ok."

"Where's Ke-rah," Cat asked directing it towards Winn. "Oh, well, when she gets back, tell her I want her to book me a massage with the same physio who did wonders for Beyonce after her Super Bowl performance. Why are you looking at me like that, Winn? I am fine and I remain unafraid."

"I, I didn't question that Ms. Grant."

"Good."

All of a sudden the tv turned on and electricity sparked through it all. One voice came out of the tv. The voice of Livewire.

"Livewire here."

"Nope, not good."

Another flash of light and Livewire appeared inside Cat's office.

"You really should watch where you're going, Cat. Or someone's gonna need to declaw you."

"You know, you really need to get new material, Leslie."

"Okay. Well, your days of telling me and my friend what to do are over."

Then, the elevator dinged and opened up. A female in boots came out licking her lips.

"Oh, it's you, Siobhan. I see my ex-minions have united. Strength in numbers? You know, you should call Norma Rae and see how it's really done."

Siobhan was about to blow Cat away but instead was stopped by Winn. Knowing that she didn't want to hurt him, she threw him aside and took Cat Grant away with Livewire.

 _DEO_

"So, back on my Earth, we fought a villain who used sound waves as a weapon. He called himself the Pied Piper."

"That's a cool name."

"Yeah. So I whipped up these bad boys, sorry I keep saying, bad boys."

"Are they earbuds?"

"It'll protect us from Silver Banshee's yelly voice. Or at least I hope so."

"James just called, Livewire and Silver Banshee kidnapped Cat."

All of a sudden, all the TVs at the DEO tuned to a different channel. One with the face of Livewire on it.

" _Hello Red and Blue. Come to National City Park now if you don't want Cat's blood all over your hands or the street._ "

Barry and Kara looked at each other knowing what they must do.

"You don't have to do this Barry. This is my fight."

"For for all and all for… you guys have _Three Musketeers_ here, right?"

"All for one," Kara replied and they went towards National City Park.

 _National City Park_

"Think they'll show?"

"I don't know. I don't care. Either way, I'm getting my jolts. You see Cat, I'm still 50-50 if your heart's actually beating, but I'm going to stop it anyway." Livewire said as she was about to electrocute Cat.

"No Leslie, please. Don't do this." she pleaded

"Begging? I'm disappointed. What are you so afraid you're gonna miss, hmm? Another silly award ceremony? Where a bunch of sycophants kowtow to the false queen and tell you how great you are?"

"No. No, I'm not asking this for myself. I'm asking for my boys. I'm all they have. Please don't take their mother away from them."

Electricity sparkled on the ground. But it wasn't Livewire's. It was the Flash's. Then, a boom landed and Supergirl was next to him.

"Hey, Sparky! Shrieky! Hi!" he waved. "What do you say we step away from the nice lady? Settle this like women." All eyes were diverted towards him. "What? There are more of you here than me."

"Kill them both."

Silver Banshee opened her mouth to let out a high-pitched scream. It damaged Supergirl and Flash last time but right now, it wasn't working.

"See? Told you it would work."

"What? Lose your voice?" she said teasingly.

"Let's get 'em!' Silver Banshee said.

"Watch who you yell at." She threw jolts of lightning from her hands towards Barry's direction and headed for the top of a building. The Flash quickly followed.

"What took you so long?" Cat asked.

"Are you kidding?"

Livewire and Barry were still battling it out when a helicopter flew in range.

"I hate helicopters," she said and tried to shot it. But Kara flew in between the blast and the helicopter and was knocked from the air.

"She's hurt." a man said.

"She saved us from the helicopter." another woman said. "Leave her alone!"

"Yesterday, you people were ready to string her up. Now you're willing to die for her?" Livewire questioned ready to end her.

"She was willing to die for us." The civilians were surrounding Kara who looked at them in awe. Barry standing on top of the building not wanting to interfere.

"What do you say we thin the herd?"

"No. No." Kara said weekly, trying to stand up straight but kept falling down."

Livewire readied her hands with electricity when water was jetted on her back. And her, screaming in pain. She touched Silver Banshee, not wanting to be the only one going down and electrocuted her. Alive but unconscious.

"Make sure these people are safe." a fireman said to the rest of his team. "Supergirl, it was our turn to help you." he held out an arm to help Kara up and she accepted it.

Barry whizzed back to where Kara was and they went to CatCo.

"Oh Miss Grant, if you don't mind. Barry…. Barry's leaving town and I'm going to see him off."

"Okay. Mr. Allen, have a good time zipping around in your red outfit."

"W-w-wait, you knew I was the Flash?"

"Oh please, you show up, the Flash shows up. Your insistence on that silly name. And you were so unfailingly charming and nice, that he had to either be a superhero or a Mormon.." she said leaving Barry with no more words. "And Ker-rah, I can spot the extraordinary pretending to be a nobody in my midst just like that." snapping her fingers.

"So, I'm going to go help Barry," she told Winn and James.

"Oh, hey, tell him I hope he makes it home." and Kara knew that James really meant that.

"Me too."

The two went into their costumes and headed for the desert. An open plain where no could get harmed if things went wrong.

"You really think this is going to work?" she asked.

"Seeing Silver Banshee and Livewire working together reminded me of what we tried to do back on my earth. We join forces. Literally. With your speed and my speed, we may just break the dimensional barrier. Which will get me back home."

Trying to cope all of that she only understood one thing. "So what? Like a race?"

"Yeah, I guess. Think you can keep up the Girl of Steel?"

"Oh, just you wait, Scarlet Speedster."

"Alright."

"I'm going to miss you, Barry Allen."

"And I'm going to miss you, Kara Danvers. Or should I say Kara Zor-El. Which is your alien name. Because you're an alien. Which I think is very cool." he said making Kara laugh.

"Come here," she said holding out her arms for a hug.

Barry went in and hugged her. Knowing that she will be the last thing he sees on this Earth before going back to his. They pulled away but looked into each other. Their eyes locking on one another. Their faces just inches away. They both leaned in but stopped.

"Ahem, let's do this."

"Yeah, yeah. You're right," she said knowing that there could be a chance of the two of them, against the world.

"On your marks. Get set." he pulled down his mask. "Go."

They ran forward Kara matching Barry's speed with the tachyon device on his chest. Kara placed a hand on his back and pushed him forward creating a breach in front of him and running towards it. He disappeared. Gone.

"Goodbye, Barry."

* * *

"Barry still hasn't gotten back here Cisco do something!" Iris practically screamed in his ear.

"I'm trying okay. You're not the only who cares for him alright?"

"Guys, there's some dark matter stuff going on over here. Where Barry disappeared. Oh my god, there's a breach. Could it be him?"

"I think so, Caitlin."

"Okay then Cisco, do your thing."

"Alright, I see him. He's here. Now he's…."

"What Cisco? What is he?"

"Gone."

"Again? No no no, you must be wrong. That can't happen. He can't just be gone."

"I checked it twice Iris, so if you're saying that my algorithm is wrong, then please show me how it's done!"

"It's ok guys, calm down. Now we know that Barry's alive."

"Ok, Caitlin."

* * *

The portal opened right in front of him. He knew that if he was going to leave Kara's earth, he would want her to be the last thing he wanted to see on that earth was her. Her smile. Her hair and how it waves around in the wind whilst she's flying. Even in the breach, he could only think about her. Forgetting the fact that he needed to concentrate on his earth.

He realized this a little too late. The breach opened to Central City and then opened back again. He went through that other breach not knowing what was going to be behind it. Or above.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Barry? I thought you went back to Central City."

"I did but there was another breach and I went in it and arrived here."

"Wow, I'm so glad. We could really use your help."

"Uhm. I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Barry…. It's me."

He shrugged his shoulder and denied that he didn't know she was.

"You don't know me?"

"Should I?"

"It's me….. Kara….."

"Who?"

"Supergirl. But you don't remember me..." she said with a sad look on her face. What had happened to Barry? The same Barry who she almost kissed and wished she did.

"Uhm no."

Kara knew this was no prank. Barry wasn't good at hiding things from her.

* * *

 **Ok. You guys don't know how long this took. And I know you're mad with me but hear me out. During my time writing chapter 2; Power Surge, I was also writing chapters 4 and 5. But I skipped chapter 3 which I have no idea why I did that. So please don't hate me. But I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Chapter three is entitled "Lost" and hopefully I will get it uploaded 2 days before school starts because I have to go somewhere then. But see you later!**

 **Go to my Twitter for updates and sneak peaks: /ZexoOfficial**

 **~Zexo**


End file.
